Usual Business
by luvedformyambition
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like for the Saiyans directly before the events of Dragon Ball Z? This story follows the accounts of Vegeta, Nappa and some cases mainly Raditz while still under Frieza's direct command that involved the norm of conquering new worlds to destroying complete civilizations or as the title says..just Usual Business..


Usual Business

Chapter 1: Prepare, Prepare

The emptiness of terra-space stared about upon Planet Frieza 22, with the gloom of several moons in the atmosphere shining down on the cordial midnight horizon as several batteries of Frieza's army prepared for departure to a distant planet in a foreign region of the galaxy for a six to seven month deployment to carry out various missions in this time for the obvious and continuous expenditure of Frieza's ever populating empire through the solar system..

The year is 759, exactly two years before Raditz's arrival on earth. The trio consisting of himself, Nappa and Vegeta are included on the roster to mobilize as a special unit for reconicence. The Saiyan triune felt increasingly grateful for the opportunity as they were given the mission based on their keen tactical methods and constantly improving fighting power by Frieza himself.

"It's about time we get the recognition we deserve for our hardwork, unlike the disgust we were forced to deal with when we came back from Shikk." says an ecstatic Nappa. "Hmm..I beg to differ..it already feels as though Frieza doesn't like us and this could just be a setup! This is bullshit.." Raditz says as the now annoyed Saiyan Prince turns and shouts "Stop whining you silly fool!, there's no way in hell we would be treated with orders as unique as these had this been a planned ambush..ha..Nappa's right..this is no internal affair and if anything, the perfect way for us to get our feet in the door among the elites should we happen to do exceptionally well." With his sinister smile still glossy, the giant Saiyan jumps in with "Yeah and if were lucky enough, we may even be able to outdo Frieza's top superiors." "I...I guess you guys are right.." a calmer Raditz states. "We're always right." says Vegeta.

Moments after Vegeta's remark, several underground intercom speakers come on with a familiar voice to the Saiyans. "Attention battery!, all stationed soldiers are to report to the south training bay for warrior drills and battle simulations. Pre-Mobe processing will be on standby until further notice and all courses are completed by required personnel. That is all." "That Cui must feel he's so great to be one of Frieza's favorite lackies..ha..no more than a useless dog. It's ridiculous that Frieza allowed Dodoria to even promote him to battery commander for the operation on Frezno..I don't know about you two but you'll never catch a day where I'll follow his orders regardless of his rank. I make my own rules!" says a frustrated Vegeta about his long time rival since his teenage years. "This could be the perfect way to catch him at his weakest Vegeta. Think about it..As soon as he let's his guard down that's when you'll catch him right where you want him and have your shot." chuckled Raditz. "You two never cease to amuse me..haha." laughed Nappa. "His day will come soon..but let's get going before things look too suspicious and that fool rats us out." said Vegeta. Without anything else, the three power up and fly off in the distance to there rendezvous.

Meanwhile on Planet Frieza 79 at headquarters, Frieza and Zarbon were reading over the intel on Frezno whilst viewing the mysterious world over the base computer monitors. "This tour should turn out interesting Lord Frieza...the resources look very healthy and rich in value." said Zarbon before Frieza's reply with "I see your point on that note, it's rumored that the fossilized minerals and hydrocarbons present there could provide for milestones in new tech supply, potentially doubling and even tripling the fighting power of the combat units across the entire command..ha..and thus making my army just that much more stronger and efficient than ever before." "After maintaining a stranglehold to complete takeover, we could use the broad vacancy as an OP for armories and vast refineries as a base to station the annex of the science and medic units to further encourage the celestial growth of its resources to our disposal." said the special guest in the command room: the lead ranking captain of The Ginyu Force. "I like your thinking Ginyu..I couldn't have thought it better myself." said Frieza before turning his attention back over to the main monitors, observing various terrains. "It's the weirdest thing, like its difficult to determine the levels of resistance we will be against according to the readouts, but should be no serious cause for concern for the most part since we have the Saiyans and Elite units on board states Zarbon before Ginyu closes the conversation with, "Hmm..this'll be a piece of cake just you watch!"

Several hours later, it's now 1800 hours on the overlord's 22nd planet while the contingent continue and come near to a close on their intense training for the upcoming space voyage though..one particular Prince of Saiyans wasn't so impressed with the drilling events and after one last energy blast at his final stationary target lashed out with..."This is a joke!, I was actually hoping to increase my power level to some degree before we took off but at the rate of this child play training, my strength won't budge an inch!" "I don't know Vegeta this feels like a pretty good workout for me. I may not gain any strength from it, but it sure is a good warm up before we take off in the next few days." a satisfied Nappa said before questioning the Saiyan Prince with, "Hey, where's Raditz?" "You remember how he kept saying he was hungry, he probably went off to the chow hall at the let out. Not a bad idea either, i'm starving..let's go find him and get some food too said Vegeta before the two walked to their destination.

As the two entered the café area, they were faced with many selections of entrées that compared to human standards would be considered a grueling portrayal of various arthropods...Nonetheless the sparkle in the warriors eyes for their deserving meal after their long day of work and routine saw only a feast, in which no time was wasted in choosing their selections and finding their wandered comrade to sit and eat with. The hall was filled with many, as a single glance would convince one that the place was overcrowded. Even so, the two spot Raditz seated at a table alone with his back to them.

"Hey, you can't wait up?" said Vegeta to Raditz as he was sitting down alongside Nappa. Ignoring what was just said to him due to the fact of having a mouthful, he pauses for a moment and responds with "I couldn't help myself, I was starving with all the fighting going on..and besides you guys move too slow and I was in a hurry." "Hmm..figures." Nappa laughs at this and catches a glimpse of what Vegeta chose as his dish amusing him further. "Your crazy Vegeta!, how can you eat those nasty things?" Nappa had a gelatinous-like organism that was very sticky to the touch. "Your the crazy one..you haven't had anything until you've tried some of these seabees." His being a hairy small golf-sized like ball with a purple hue and sweet sugary glaze to it collected alongside a handful in a bowl. "I hear its not much life on the planet we'll be dealing with, or atleast not to the point where it would be to any threat for anyone." interjects Raditz. "It wouldn't surprise me if we walked away from this whole thing without even breaking a sweat! Ha!" The Saiyan Prince looks annoyed with the statement. "Don't get overconfident with rumors or from what you've heard...fool, that's a sure way to guarantee your downfall. And for all you know the same people that told you these things maybe the same ones counting on your failure and demise. You should know better than that Raditz, we'll just have to see what goes down when we get there.." With an earful at this point, the long-haired warrior looks down in shame feeling great embarrassment for his shallow claims of victory. While engulfing everything in sight, Nappa was also listening intently to Vegeta's heed on what fate is ahead for the trio. "He's right you know, there's no telling what could happen but at the same time that's what makes this whole thing so exciting." With that said, Vegeta unhesitatingly nods in agreement. Raditz regains his composure, feeling a renewed reassurance in his abilities. "Guess i'll have to stay focused for whatever could happen."

That conversation among other things stretched on for a bit before the three finished up the last of their entrails and headed back to the barracks to turn in for the night. Vegeta and Nappa among the few dozen of other soldiers in the facility were stretched out rather peacefully within the air conditioned, freshly scented facility and sound asleep while Raditz however, sat up in his bunk restless and unable to find any sort of comfort. With this, he floats up to the glass dome ceiling and pushes open one of the panels and closing it back to sit atop it whilst looking up into the stars and shine of the five moons in deep thought of something peculiar..

'_Sometimes I wonder what's become of you brother..where are you Kakarot?What has happened to you? You've had to destroyed this Earth world by now..we could be going on this quest and team together side by side. I don't understand why this is happening, its bad enough we've lost mother and father all those years ago and now I know not even the fate of you baby brother..For my sake I must know I must find out! And with that, my own fate hangs in the balance..what if i'm to be destroyed and don't come back from this? I mean..I'm pretty sure I can do this but there's no telling what could happen. Nappa said so himself but he and Vegeta seem so calm about it. I don't get it._.'

Its after this is said that Raditz decides it best to bunker down and get back in his bed to get the rest he needed for the following day to take his mind off the matters in his mind. But due to his mental trials, training seemed a bit slower for him over the next couple days until a following five days had finally past and now it was time to leave into space and start on the near year long operation.

It was a windy morning...complete with excitement, anxiety, nerves of steel and a thirst for battle that enwrapped the many soldiers set to take leave this fateful day. It was 0503 to be exact when the hangar door opens to the barracks.

The battery commander enters and approaches Vegeta's bunk area. "Dodoria?" "Greetings Vegeta, as you already know today we mobilize to Frezno and to ensure all is in order for takeoff at noon, Frieza would like to have a conference with you, Raditz and Nappa via holo-communications." "Hologram huh?..very well, the three of us will be in the command center shortly after getting situated." says Vegeta. "Good deal, I'll get the port setup to have ready when you guys arrive." With that, Dodoria exits the facility.


End file.
